


Stuck with You

by BonnyMcL



Category: Danger Mouse (TV)
Genre: Erotic, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyMcL/pseuds/BonnyMcL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the world's greatest secret agent needs to relax sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based at the end of episode 3 of the 2015 series ("Greenfinger").

"And so, once again," announced the narrator overdramatically, "a grateful planet is saved by Danger Mouse, every citizen on earth bestowing him their thanks and und-"  
The lift doors in Danger Mouse and Penfold's flat opened and out stepped Professor Squawkencluck, looking deeply unimpressed.  
"Ooh well, maybe not _every_ citizen..." the narrator added, quickly.  
"Squawk, come _in,"_ said Danger Mouse, bowing and putting on his most charming voice. "Now, I said I'd make it up to you: how's this?" He indicated a table in the window which was set with dinner for two; a pink flower from Evans the space plant in a vase in the middle. Penfold was in attendance by one chair, apparently ready to show the Professor to her seat. He looked suspiciously pleased with himself.   
The Professor raised her glasses sardonically. "I see you've _tidied up!"_ She began to walk towards the table.  
"Yes," agreed Danger Mouse, following a few steps behind her. "You'd never know a giant Welsh plant burst out of here. Just a few..." He stopped as the Professor stepped onto a large circular rug, and screamed as it gave way beneath her, revealing a gaping hole in the floor down which she disappeared. "Yeah, might need a stiffer rug," Danger Mouse mused. Maybe his lack of regret over Squawkencluck's accident looked harsh, but you can't really blame him for not having much sympathy with the creator of the 'Danger Mouse is Stupid' website.   
"And so," continued the narrator ironically, " _another_ citizen is saved - saved from having to eat Penfold's cooking!"  
Penfold scowled. "Hey! I heard that!"  
Danger Mouse grinned at the narrator's rudeness, in which there was in any case more than a grain of truth. "Shall I make pizza?" he suggested.  
  
Danger Mouse and Penfold reclined on the sofa, finishing off the last pieces of pizza crust. Danger Mouse signed contentedly, kicked his shoes off, and put his feet on the table. Penfold wiped his mouth.  
"Aww Chief!" he pointed out. "We haven't got any pudding!"  
Danger Mouse rubbed his full stomach. "Oh good grief," he said; "Penfold, you never cease to amaze me. You're smaller than I am, and yet you have room for pudding?" A sudden thought struck him, and a mischievous smile passed across his face. "But I suppose, if you fancy something sweet..."   
"Ooh Chief!" enthused Penfold, interested; "have you got an idea for something tasty?!"  
Danger Mouse wasn't quite able to meet Penfold's eye. "Sort of. Listen Penfold, have you got any of that jam left from today's adventure?"  
"Oh, yes sir!" Penfold assured him. "I bottled up 50 jars before Squawk filled the missiles." He jumped up and went over to the kitchen to fetch it.   
"Good," said Danger Mouse, sitting up. "And, Penfold..?"  
"Yes, DM?"   
Danger Mouse stroked his chin and tried to look innocent. "Would we have a...brush of some kind?"  
Penfold frowned. "There's one next to the toilet, DM - which it would be nice if you could remember to _use_ sometimes by the way!"  
Danger Mouse grimaced. "Not quite what I was thinking of. Something...cleaner?"  
Penfold returned from the kitchen clutching a jam jar. "What, like this one, Chief?" he asked, holding up a pastry brush.  
"Excellent!" Danger Mouse snatched it up and opened the jam. Putting on a serious voice, he said, "Now Penfold, I have to warn you, you might want to take off your jacket. Things could be about to get a little sticky."  
With a look of distress, Penfold wailed, "Oh _no,_ not another mission - not at _this_ time in the evening!"  
"Not the kind of mission _you're_ thinking of." Danger Mouse smiled to himself. He dipped a finger into the jam, popped the finger in his mouth, and slowly sucked the jam off, all the time fixing Penfold with a flirtatious look. The jam tasted a lot better than most of Penfold's cooking. "Mmmmm! That's really good!" he exclaimed in surprise.  
"Well, I _know,"_ replied Penfold huffily. "There's 12 bags of sugar went into that!"  
  
Danger Mouse stuck two fingers into the jam and leaned closer to Penfold, holding his sticky fingers out invitingly. "Want some?" Penfold went to lick the jam, but then he stopped and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Danger Mouse, are you up to something?"  
Danger Mouse took hold of his friend's shoulder and pointed his jammy fingers like a gun. "This is a stick-up, Penfold," he quipped.  
"Oh 'eck!" cried Penfold, covering his eyes.   
"Yes, the puns in this story are pretty bad," Danger Mouse conceded. "But come on - you know jam always helps you when you feel nervous." He moved his sticky fingers ticklingly across Penfold's tightly closed mouth. No matter how hard he tried, Penfold just couldn't resist sugary food. The tip of his tongue crept out of his mouth and licked at the fruity sweetness. Danger Mouse teased at the tongue with his index finger, pushing gently but insistently until Penfold sighed in resignation, opened his mouth, and started to suck the tip of the finger. When Danger Mouse pulled his finger away, Penfold opened his eyes, and frowned at the sticky marks his friend was leaving on the white upholstery.   
"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get awkward stains out of those seat-covers?"  
Danger Mouse coughed and avoided his gaze. Then, giving Penfold a coy glance, he wriggled out of his jumper, dropping it casually on the floor. Fixing his colleague with a sultry look, he dipped the pastry brush in the jam, and painted a sticky circle on either side of his chest. "More jam, Penfold?" he smiled, waggling his eyebrows provokingly.   
"Oh crumbs!" moaned Penfold in confusion.   
"Must be from the pizza," said Danger Mouse. "If you help me with this now, I promise I'll vacuum later. Come on, it's not difficult! You've sucked lollipops often enough!"  
Penfold couldn't help feeling that, no matter how well they knew one another, being asked to lick his boss was a very different matter to licking a lollipop, but he dutifully bent his head and began to suck at the mouse's chest. Danger Mouse shifted in his seat and let out a little sigh of pleasure. He wrapped an arm gently around Penfold's head and distractedly started to play with his hair.   
  
Danger Mouse allowed Penfold to lick both sides of his chest clean, then dipped the brush again, this time running a broad stripe of stickiness temptingly down towards the waistband of his trousers. Penfold looked horrified and grabbed his arm.  
"Careful of your trousers, DM!" he cried. "Remember that time you lent me your spare pair? It took 3 washes to get the jam stains out!"   
Danger Mouse nodded sagely. "Oh _dear,_ you're right Penfold," he agreed, biting his lip in amusement. "I'd...better take them off, hadn't I?!" And before Penfold could protest, he unclipped his belt and slipped the trousers onto the floor. In his white underpants, his excitement was obvious.   
Penfold gaped and pointed. "Cor DM! There's something in your underpants!"    
Danger Mouse smiled condescendingly. "Yes Penfold, there is."  
Penfold thought for a moment and then raised a finger in triumph. "It's that Nero again!" He clenched his fist. "That evil caterpillar! He's sneaked in there while we weren't looking!"  
Danger Mouse rolled his eyes. "Wrong, Penfold." He sighed. "Penfold, _think._ What do boys usually keep down their pants?"  
Penfold thought hard. "Well...I usually keep the code to the front door in mine - coz I'm always forgetting it."  
Danger Mouse drummed his fingers on the sofa.  _"Penfold..."  
_ "Cake?" suggested Penfold, hopefully.  
"No..." Danger Mouse fidgeted and squeezed his crotch. "Guess again."   
A thought struck Penfold and he narrowed his eyes shrewdly. "A secret weapon that can disarm any enemy?"   
"Close," deadpanned Danger Mouse. "Want to see it?" He grabbed Penfold's tie and was about to push his head down, but started in horror as the hologram of Colonel K appeared next to them. "Emergency, DM!" it began.  
"Activate iPatch! Blocking visual access!" cried Danger Mouse in a strangled voice. There was a flash, and the hologram disappeared; the Colonel's disembodied - and very confused - voice, however, could still be heard. "You alright there, DM?"  
Danger Mouse picked up the pastry brush. "Sorry Colonel," he said briskly. "I'll have to get back to you. Bit of a sticky situation here at the moment." He poked Penfold in the groin with the brush and made him yelp.  
The Colonel was puzzled by the strange noise. "Come again, DM?" he asked.  
"No, not yet Colonel," Danger Mouse replied, pulling Penfold closer. "Bit of a jam."   
"Great Scott, DM!" exclaimed the Colonel. "Should I send help?"  
Danger Mouse grinned. "No, don't worry sir - with Penfold to help me I'll soon have it licked!" He winked provocatively at his friend.  
Still confused, the Colonel muttered, "Ah, good show!" and ended the contact.   
Danger Mouse breathed out with relief. "Right Penfold," he said decidedly. "I think it's time we brought this to a satisfactory conclusion." He pulled his pants off and flung them carelessly over his shoulder. Penfold's eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open at what was now revealed to him. He swallowed nervously.  
Danger Mouse shifted uncomfortably. "Come _on,_ Penfold; I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"  
"Oh carrots!" wailed Penfold.  
"Penfold..."  
"But Chief..."  
 _"Penfold - "  
_ "Yes Chief?" Penfold already knew what the response would be.  
 _"Shush,"_ said Danger Mouse firmly. "And use your mouth for something other than talking."  
  
Danger Mouse rubbed himself up and down while Penfold licked. Closing his eye, he let little outbreaths escape from him as he wriggled with pleasure. Then suddenly he opened his eye wide and panted, "Penfold, get ready!"  
Penfold, puzzled, stopped and looked up. "What for?"  
Danger Mouse gasped as the tension in his groin released itself and he climaxed messily in Penfold's face.   
"Oh." Resignedly, Penfold took off his glasses and started to wipe them on his shirt.  
Danger Mouse gave him an embarrassed grin. "Mission accomplished."  
Penfold groaned and replaced his glasses. "You are so jammy, DM."  
Danger Mouse looked apologetic, rummaged in his trouser pocket and offered Penfold his hanky. "I'm sorry, Penfold. With all the things I've made you put up with, I'm surprised you've been willing to work with me for all these years."  
Penfold smiled indulgently. "Oh well, you know what they say Chief - friends should always stick together!" And at this, they both started to laugh.    
  
Over their mirth, the narrator could be heard to announce: "Stick around, for the next jam-packed episode of - Danger Mouse!"


End file.
